


Blend

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Crack, M/M, i really don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Mitch encounters an unforeseen problem after shaving off his hair.





	Blend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/gifts).



> It wasn't even that late when I wrote this. I really have no defence.

“FUCKING HELL!” Scott jumped at the loud yell, running to Mitch’s room. In his haste to get to Mitch, he miscalculated slightly and barrelled into the door jam. Righting himself in the doorway, he caught Mitch’s incredulous look. 

“Hey, queen. Are you okay?” Scott tried to act normally. 

“Did you just run into the door?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh, nooooooo?”

“You did, didn’t you?” Mitch started to smile.

“Okay. Maybe I did. Are you okay, though?” Scott crossed the room to Mitch. 

Mitch’s smile faded again. “No. I hate my bald head.”

“You were so excited to shave it, though. And you slay it.”

“Thanks, babe. But my head is like a completely different colour from my face, so my concealer is a completely different shade, too. So if I just blend my face it looks _weird_.”

“Uh. I don’t know anything about makeup. Nicole would probably be a better person to ask.”

“Nicole is working.” Mitch dropped his head onto the counter in frustration. 

“Blend it out farther?”

“How far? I have nothing to blend it into,” Mitch mumbled into the table.

Scott smoothed his hands over Mitch’s shoulders. “Put it on your entire head?"

“That’s an idea, I guess. I’ll try that.” Mitch sat back up and reached for his beauty blender. 

Scott patted Mitch’s shoulders. “All right. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

Scott made his way back to the couch, settling in and pulling out his phone. 

A couple minutes passed in silence. Then -

“FUCK THIS SHIT. I’M JUST GONNA WEAR A HAT.”


End file.
